A New Dawn
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob comes back on the eve of Bella's wedding...set at beginning of BD AU. This story contains mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Dawn**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-set at the beginning of BD, the night before Bella's big day….**_

 **Prologue**

His warm hands were on Bella's hips as he kissed her. His mouth pressed gently but firmly against hers, his tongue sliding lightly just past her lips. As he backed away to breathe Bella trembled. How had this happened? She couldn't think straight. Then his mouth was back on hers, he caught her lip between his teeth and released it slowly. Bella gasped. He shifted, his head dropping lower so he could kiss one of her breasts, his hand caressing the other. He breathed more heavily as her skin tightened under his touch.

Bella reached for his shirt, but with his free hand Jacob pulled her arms above her head. "No." He shook his head, backing away from her.

"Jake…" Bella felt exposed standing half naked in front of him. She shivered without his warm touch to chase away the cold. Her brown eyes roamed his face anxiously. Her brain kicked into gear again. Everything had escalated so quickly between them. Edward had left only an hour before with Emmet and Jasper as he celebrated his last night as a bachelor. Bella had lain in bed alone, unable to sleep and restless without him beside her. It was the first time they had been apart in months.

 _Then Jacob had come back…._

He was still holding her arms above her head. "There's no rush." He whispered. "I want to take this slow." He eased Bella back on the bed until she was lying on her back. Her body was electrified everywhere his skin brushed against hers. She wanted him now, wanted to feel his weight pressed against her body as he lay between her legs. The sweet ache in the pit of her stomach built up slowly.

Jacob was kissing her breasts again. His lips swept across her chest as he took her breast in his mouth. Bella shuddered in response, then gasped and arched her back. He raised his head for a moment and watched her carefully. "You like that?"

"Yes." Bella struggled to speak as his hand trailed down her stomach, just under the waistband of her sweat pants. He teased her for a while, leaving her gasping and moaning with need. Then he ran his hand over her thigh and suddenly yanked her sweat pants off. Bella was shocked at how much she wanted him. His touch was sweet torture. One moment he would go slow, then things would speed up, he would then slow the pace down, increasing her need and longing for him.

Jacob's fingers skimmed over the soft cotton of her panties. He laughed darkly as Bella struggled to breathe. "You want me?" He said huskily as his tongue delved into her mouth, claiming her, owning her. Bella was so turned on she was struggling to breathe. Her back arched, and his hand slid under her ass and pressed her against his hardness. "I asked you a question." His dark eyes bored into hers.

Bella stared up at him. His heated gaze was branding her soul. She couldn't form words. The Jacob who had left wasn't the one who had returned to her. He was different. There was darkness in him now. She could feel the room vibrating with it. She battled her guilt and shame over Edward with the burning need she had for this commanding man hovering above her. His hand was on her hip, massaging the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. Her eyes nearly rolled in her head as his hand reached lower, his nimble fingers finding her sweet spot, stroking her, stoking up the fires within until she felt the burn. He continued to rub, soft and slow. It sent a jolt through Bella's body as she arched up from the bed again. Her hips fell against the mattress and she bucked against his hand, her breathing ragged.

His tongue was on her breast again, scorching against her nipple. The sensation was almost too much that Bella felt like she might burst. She moaned as the pleasure washed over her. "Please." She begged.

Suddenly Jacob was face to face with her. His lips fused with hers. The kiss was slow and languid as his tongue tasted hers. He shifted again, moving agilely between her thighs, even as he continued to kiss her. His hands never stopped moving, caressing every inch of her exposed skin, building her up, stoking the raging need inside her until she was screaming his name. Bella wrapped her legs around him, only then realising he was still dressed. She grabbed his shirt, and this time he helped her pull it over his head to be tossed into the corner of the room. She tried to reach for his jeans, but he shook his head, smirking. He wasn't done teasing her yet. Balanced above her, he caught her hands in his and left a trail of kisses from her lips, over her chest, down her belly and lower.

"Jacob." His name was like a prayer falling from her lips.

Bella's body caught fire, every nerve end tingling, burning in a blissful agony. Her desire rose to fever pitch. "Please." She begged again. Jacob shook his head, his tongue still exploring her sensitised skin, his lips drawing heated trails down her body. Bella pitched forward, seeking more, seeking release. But still he refused her. She moaned as his body suddenly left hers. She stared at him, confusion welling in her eyes, only to see him reaching for the zipper of his jeans. Bella raised her hand to help him, he smirked, catching her fingers in his and allowing her to feel him for the first time. She felt his coarse hair against her wandering fingers; his warm flesh was hard in her hand. Jacob groaned, quickly shimmying out of his jeans until he was as naked as she was.

Jacob moved Bella's hand over his hip and placed his on either side of her, supporting his weight as he held himself above her. He paused, gazing into her wide eyes, glossy with lust and desire. Finally, he thrust inside, still gazing into Bella's eyes. Her legs wrapped around him. He dove deeper; with each lunge Bella whispered his name. He paused again, trembling as he tried to keep still, watching her carefully. Bella's fingers strayed to his handsome face and stroked his hot skin. "Please." She whispered.

He lowered himself close enough to kiss her and filled her again, his body pulsing against hers. Bella's body quivered, again and again, as he moved slowly inside her. She was barely able to breathe; she lost all control, her legs gripping him as her thighs tightened with pleasure. Every move he made sent electrical surges through her, igniting her nerves. She was melting with his heat and revelling in it. Jacob groaned, his body shuddering as his gained his release, his body pulsing with hers. Spent, he rolled onto his side, his lips finding hers as his hands roved once again over her body. Bella gasped for air as she struggled to come down from her high.

Neither spoke. Jacob threw one heavy leg over hers and tucked his arm under her head. He gazed into her eyes for a long time, looking deeply, as if he was trying to seek reassurance from her. Eventually his eyelids drooped and he fell into a light doze. Bella took much longer.

* * *

Jacob and Bella slept peacefully. Charlie coming home in the early hours after a night shift didn't disturb them. The first rays of a new day dawning didn't break their slumber.

Edward Cullen did….

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Dawn**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for awesome reviews!**_

 **Part One**

Bella couldn't bear the devastated expression on Edward's face. His features were contorted between anger and despair. His amber eyes turned dark as they fixated on Jacob. Bella was covering her nakedness with her duvet, but Jacob didn't care. In fact he flaunted it. He took his time shrugging on his abandoned jeans, ignoring Edward deliberately, calculatingly. Bella saw Edward's fists clench. No one had spoken thus far. Even in this desperate situation all were conscious that Charlie was sleeping in the room down the hall. None of them could risk discovery. But Bella knew what would happen when Jacob and Edward left the house. They would fight and she couldn't risk that. The thought of either of them being hurt because of her betrayal sickened her to the pit of her stomach. Her eyes flicked to Jacob. He was standing by the bed, not bothering to retrieve his t-shirt. His jeans hung low on his hips; he hadn't even bothered to button them. Last night she had gotten a hint of the change in Jacob, but it was more obvious now, as he gazed nonchalantly at Edward, looking at him as if he was nothing more than an irritating bug that needed to be squashed.

"I see you're up to your old tricks again. I think you must enjoy spying." Jacob was the first to speak.

Edward's jaw clenched. He glanced at Bella briefly before averting his eyes. His feelings were too raw to deal with now. He had to concentrate on his rival. He avoided reading Jacob's mind, the pictures that Jacob painted of his night with Bella was clear for him to see, and only added to his pain. He wanted to tear Black to shreds, to wipe the smug expression off of his face. Jacob was deliberately baiting him mentally because he knew that Bella would be unaware of the torment he could inflict. "I think it's time you left." Edward's voice was as cold as his skin.

Jacob laughed darkly. "You know its bad luck to see the bride before the big day. You just screwed yourself."

"I'm here because Alice warned me you were back. She became concerned when she couldn't see Bella. I rushed straight over here to offer my support." Edward frowned, swallowing thickly, as he tried to recover his poise. He glanced at Bella again. She still hadn't spoken, in fact seemed unable to. Her face said it all however. Edward sighed, seeing the shame, guilt and regret shining in her beautiful brown eyes. "We can get past this." He said to her directly, ignoring Jacob as he if he wasn't even there.

"We had sex. I think that's a clear enough message." Jacob snapped. He was losing his cool now. He couldn't believe the crap that was coming out of Cullen's mouth. How could you possibly get past something like that? The fool was deluded.

Edward read the thoughts running through Jacob's mind; the last really riled him up. His eyes narrowed. "You are the one who is deluded. You said it yourself. It was just sex. That's it. It was just a physical act. It's not love. You might like to think it was more than that, but it wasn't." Edward's eyes blazed with repressed anger. He could see his words had gotten under Jacob's skin and he pressed his advantage. "I understand the human need for affection. I confess I held back on providing that to Bella. She is human and has human frailties. You know she feels guilty about hurting you. So you ran off like a spoilt child, and then came back on the eve of the biggest day of her life just so you could take advantage of that guilt. You thought giving her something I was holding back from would somehow seal the love between you. Well you were wrong."

It worked. Despite Jacob's best efforts Edward's taunts were getting to him. His jaw clenched and he tensed. He was slowly losing his control. He stepped forward, just at the same time as Edward. Bella became alarmed. She could see the anger escalating. If it kicked off, it could turn chaotic. Edward's sudden entrance into the room had startled her. Her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what to say or how to defend herself. It was made worse with them all being in the same room. It would be better if she could speak to each privately. She asked them to stop, they didn't listen. She wished she could climb out of bed and get between them but she was still naked under the bedcovers. She tried again, begging them to calm down, but they were so caught up in their anger, they still refused to heed her. Being ignored only aroused her anger. It was like her opinion didn't matter. The focus was all on their damn rivalry and not the real issues. Bella could think of only one way to physically stop them. "Dad." She cried out loudly.

That brought their attention back to her. Bella climbed out of bed, wrapped up in her duvet as she called for Charlie again. She saw the confusion on Edward's face and her anger died. Guilt consumed her again and all she could do was mouth _sorry_. Charlie was stirring. They heard his heavy tread on the floorboards as he approached her room. When the door handle began to turn Edward was forced to flee. Bella expected Jacob to do the same, but instead he just stood beside her, watching her intently. Bella gazed back at him in alarm. Why wasn't he leaving? Charlie would be pissed to find them in the room together like this, him half naked and her fully under the duvet she was wrapped in. It was obvious what had happened. The door opened and a weary Charlie walked in. He was still half asleep. He had taken the night shift in order to distract himself from his unhappiness at his daughter's impending nuptials, and his worry over Jacob's disappearance. He had been working all night chasing leads, hoping that he would find the one clue which would lead him to Billy's son. He badly wanted to give his best friend some good news. However he didn't expect to see the object of his search standing half naked in his daughter's room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie stared at his red faced daughter and then Jacob, who was standing, looking defiant and totally unapologetic.

"Dad, it's not what you think." Bella said lamely.

Charlie rubbed a hand over his face. His tired brain began to whir slowly. "Where have you been?" He demanded as he approached Jacob and glared at him. "You can wipe that look off your face. Do you know the worry you have caused your father. Do you understand how many man hours have been spent searching for you? Do you? I had your face plastered everywhere. On billboards, milk cartons. Now I find you standing here, in my daughter's room, half…." Charlie suddenly ran out of steam as it suddenly hit him like a thunderbolt. "Have you been here all night?" There was steel in his voice now.

"Yes." Jacob spoke before Bella had a chance to.

"Doing what may I ask?" Charlie tore his eyes away from Jacob and zoned in on his distressed daughter. He wasn't stupid; he knew why she was wrapped up in her quilt. Her clothes were strewn all over the floor. Bella's room was always tidy. "I see." He finished coldly. "Get dressed, both of you. I want you down stairs in five minutes." He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"That went well." Jacob finally reached for his t-shirt and yanked it over his head.

"Are you for real?" Bella was trying to get dressed while still covering her nakedness with the duvet.

"Why are you covering yourself? It's nothing I've not seen before." Jacob snatched the covers away from her before she could respond. She felt exposed under his scrutinising gaze. Her skin burned with mortification as she remembered the way she had given herself to him the night before. The way she had responded to his skilful touch, the sounds she had made, the pleading. She felt her body responding to those memories and she hated herself for it. She could see that Jacob could sense her attraction to him. His whole posture relaxed and he finally turned, giving her the privacy she craved while she finished dressing.

"We have to work out what to say." Bella said eventually when she was fully dressed.

Jacob turned around to face her. He put his hands on her face and splayed his long fingers across her cheeks. "Charlie's not an idiot. He knows perfectly well what happened."

Bella's eyes closed as he used his thumbs to caress her skin. She was so sensitive to his touch. His mouth pressed on hers, taken Bella unawares. She gasped, parting her lips, his tongue sliding past. She tasted him, her hands sliding up his strong arms, and finding their way around his neck as she clung to him. "You can't deny what is between us." Jacob murmured against her ear, he nipped the lobe gently and Bella couldn't contain the pleasurable shudder that ran through her. "Come on, we better go down."

Bella opened her eyes. She felt slightly disorientated. She couldn't believe the effect that Jacob was having on her. Her body was humming, each nerve end tingling. It was only when he stepped away that she was able to think again. Her senses cleared and her guilt and shame over betraying Edward returned full force. She couldn't believe that she had lapsed so badly in judgement. She had made a bad situation so much worse. She was supposed to be marrying Edward in a few hours, but had easily gone behind his back when Jacob returned so unexpectedly. She had given Jacob something so precious, something that should have been Edward's. She was walking an emotional tightrope, and knew she would soon fall.

* * *

"Please tell me you used protection." Charlie muttered as he threw some rashers of bacon into a frying pan. He had already given Jacob a long lecture about ditching his responsibilities and worrying those who loved him by taking off like he had. Jacob had found it hard to endure, and had been forced to clamp his mouth shut to stop himself issuing a retort. Charlie Swan had no idea what he had been through.

"I'm on the pill." Bella mumbled. Her skin flushed and she averted her eyes from Jacob's piercing stare. This news has surprised him. Why would she feel the need to take contraceptives? He wished they were alone so he could demand an explanation, but had to remain quiet because of Charlie's presence.

"Good." Charlie was relieved. He automatically added some fried eggs to the mix and began to serve up the cooked breakfast. He gave Jacob double what he put aside for him and Bella. He was used to Jacob's gargantuan appetite, even if he didn't understand it. "As soon as breakfast is over I'll drive you home." He told Jacob. "I've already called Billy and he's eager to see you. I would have tanned your ass, but luckily your dad is more understanding."

Jacob's jaw flexed at this statement. He managed to nod abruptly and resumed eating his food. Bella was sitting on the other side of the table to him so was unable to offer any comfort. She choked her own food down, trying to contain her nerves. She had seen the confused expression cross Jacob's face when she revealed she was taking the pill. That was another long winded explanation she was going to have to deal with.

"When we've dropped Jake home I'll come with you to the Cullen's. Its best we tell them face to face the wedding is off now. You'll have to be honest with him, kiddo." Charlie would never be able to say Edward's name. "But it's for the best. You were too young to get married. You haven't lived enough yet."

Bella did choke on her food this time. Her eyes watered and she reached for a glass of water. The cool liquid made the food slide down but her throat still felt tight with fear. Jacob had stopped all pretence at eating. His emotions were raw and his hands shook as he tried to contain his wolf. Charlie had no idea how close to the bone his innocent words were. _'You haven't lived enough yet.'_ He had no idea his daughter had nearly married someone who was intent on ending that life. Jacob's eyes met Bella's and he saw the flash of guilt in them. His blood ran cold as he pondered exactly what reason she was feeling so ashamed. There were so many reasons but he hoped it wasn't because she had slept with him and thus betrayed the bloodsucker.

"You need to calm down, both of you." Charlie was astute enough to pick up on the tension, even if he didn't fully understand it. His prayers had been answered, although not in the way he had expected. He felt uncomfortable thinking about his best friend's son sleeping with his daughter under his roof, but it had been the catalyst for Bella to halt this fiasco of a wedding to a guy he didn't like or trust. Thankfully she was on the pill so a pregnancy scare had been averted. In his mind they all just needed to settle down and deal with the aftermath. "Come on now, finish eating." He ordered.

* * *

Talk, they really needed to talk, but they weren't being given any space. There was so much that needed to be said and clarified. Jacob didn't know what to think or feel. When it came down to it he didn't trust Bella. He had lost that trust when the wedding invitation had come floating through his door and he had had fled into the wild as he tried to outrun his despair. He had returned last night, not sure what he was doing, or what he was feeling. His head had been filled with Bella for the last few days, and his wolf had unconsciously led him to her door. He hadn't expected what happened afterward. He had been acting on instinct. Maybe Bella had too. He glanced at her often on the journey to La Push. He had always been able to read her, but right now, he couldn't. By the despairing look on her face, she appeared to be doing the same. They may have connected physically last night, but emotionally they were as far apart as ever.

The drive was too short. Before they could relax Charlie had parked up outside his old home. The redwood house seemed smaller than he remembered. His dad speared on the front porch. His lined face was pensive. Jacob had to breathe deeply to stop the guilt eating him up inside. He had left his disabled father to fend for himself. He guessed that his pack had stepped in while he was away licking his wounds, but that wasn't a good enough excuse. Jacob hurriedly climbed out of the car and ran to his father. Billy couldn't contain his tears as he reached out so he could embrace his only son. Jacob hunkered down and put his arms around his frail father. No words were spoken, but they hugged for a long time.

* * *

"I'll just say a few words to Billy and then we'll head to the Cullen's. You stay here." Charlie said to his daughter. Bella nodded. She watched in trepidation as Charlie went to join Billy and Jacob. The three of them huddled together and began to converse. She wondered what they were saying to each other. Jacob occasionally glanced over in her direction as she remained in the cruiser, but his expression was unreadable.

Bella sagged in her seat. Soon she was going to have to face Edward again. She didn't know how she would find the words to apologise for her actions. She couldn't even begin to explain them herself. The fact that he was willing to overlook her discretion spoke volumes about how much he loved her, but was her love just as intense as his. She had always thought so. But it couldn't be. She had melted into Jacob's arms as soon as he had come back to her. He had come home, and in her relief she had lowered her barriers and let him in. There was no explaining her actions. She was the worst kind of person, toying with both of their hearts. Bella hated herself so much, she wished she could tear herself in two, and give both guys the best part of herself. But that was impossible.

The conversation between Charlie and the others dragged on and on. Bella began to panic at the thought of facing Edward and his family. She wouldn't be able to bear their disappointment. She had always struggled to live up to their ideal of her, now that would have been shattered. She felt like the lowest of the low. She worried about Edward, she worried about Jacob. She was so tense and emotionally distraught that she was on the verge of hysteria. The sound of the car door opening pulled her out of her funk. She saw her father motion for her to get out of the car.

"I thought we were going straight to the Cullen's." Bella said in confusion as she climbed out clumsily.

"No, I'm going on your behalf." Charlie informed her. "Billy reminded me how much influence Cullen has on you. I'm not having you railroaded into going through with it out of guilt. You'll stay here with Billy and Jake until I return."

"You can't make those kinds of decisions for me." Bella said heatedly. She glared at Jacob who was still on the porch with Billy. "I'm a grown woman with a mind of my own."

"You're naïve, Bella. I have eyes. I know I have held back from interfering too much, I was afraid of losing you. But that has to stop now. I never wanted you to marry him. I don't like or trust him. I've had to watch you suffer depression because of him, you've got hurt on numerous occasions when in his company…"

"I explained all that." Bella cried desperately.

"You've run away, twice." Charlie refused to be thwarted. "No, Bella, I won't be put off. You stay here." Before she could say anymore he got into the cruiser and sped off.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Dawn**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Two**

"You should go and see Sam." Billy advised.

Jacob was in the midst of making himself a sandwich. Even though it hadn't been that long since Charlie had cooked him a huge breakfast, he was still ravenously hungry. Running as a wolf for weeks had taken its toll on his energy reserves and he needed to refuel. "I'll go and see Sam when I'm ready." He muttered.

"Jake, you've been away for a long time and uncommunicative to both me and your brothers." Billy chastised him. "The least you can do is go and let them know you have safely returned."

"And endure another lecture on responsibility from Uley. I'm not in the mood. I'll see him when I'm ready." Jacob picked up his sloppily made sandwich to take a huge bite but was surprised when Bella approached and snatched it from him. She immediately began to rearrange the contents into a much more appealing appetiser. She skilfully made up two more and also added one for Billy. She passed it to Jacob wordlessly before drifting back into the front room.

"She knows you well." Billy pointed out as he tried to hide his smile. It faltered as he saw her slump on the couch in front of the television. He was worried about his friend. He knew Charlie could handle himself, and that the Cullen's wouldn't hurt him, but still, he couldn't stop the anxiety gnawing at his gut. Bella hadn't really spoken much about the aborted wedding. Billy could tell that something had gone down between his son and best friend's daughter, but unlike Charlie, he had no idea of what had transpired the night before. He was still walking on eggshells around his son. He was worried that if he said or did the wrong thing Jacob would take off again.

Jacob was watching Bella too. He absently ate all his sandwiches before wandering over to join her on the couch. He had expected her to protest or put up a fight when Charlie took off for the Cullen's alone, but instead she had withdrawn into herself and hardly spoken a word to either him or his father after her initial greeting to Billy. "Are you regretting last night?" He hadn't meant to blurt that out or sound so harsh, but he couldn't help it. His ego was feeling very fragile. She hadn't said one thing about their romantic encounter.

Bella was startled by the sound of his voice. She glanced at him, astonished to see the anger simmering beneath his false calm. "I never said that." She whispered.

"You haven't said anything." Jacob continued abruptly.

"I haven't really had a chance." Bella's brown eyes roamed his face sadly. He gazed back at her, obviously caught between anger and despair. She swallowed thickly, hating the fact that she was still hurting him, just like she was hurting Edward. It was a bitter pill to swallow that she had allowed Charlie to go and speak for her. Edward would be devastated. He had told her they could get past this, and she knew he meant it. The physical parameters of their relationship were the one thing that had continually come between them. She had wanted more, and he didn't feel in control enough to give it to her. But she had so easily given into Jacob, not because she was craving sex or physical satisfaction, but because in his time away she had realised the depth of her love for him. She was caught between a rock and a hard place, literally.

"Come on let's get out of here." Jacob rose, holding out his hand toward her. Bella placed hers in his and he pulled her onto her feet.

"Where are you going now?" Billy asked in surprise as he noticed they were heading for the front door.

"Bells and I need to talk." Jacob noticed the fear on his father's face and he felt ashamed that he had done this to his father, that he had made him panic every time he walked out of the door. "We'll be back soon. I promise. I'm done running."

Billy relaxed significantly. "Well make sure you don't wander off too far. I'm expecting Charlie to be back soon, and you need to go and check in with Sam and the others."

Jacob's fingers clenched around Bella's as he tried to keep his cool. Why did his father have to keep harping on about Sam? He would go when he was ready. He refrained from saying anything about it. He just wanted to escape. He nodded at Billy before leading Bella out of the house.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Bella asked curiously as she watched the picturesque landscape whip past the passenger window. Instead of going for a walk like she had envisaged Jacob had told her they were going for a drive. It had been a while since she had been in the Rabbit.

"To a holiday lodge owned by the Ateara's." Jacob spun the wheel and cut down a sharp bend. The road began to dissipate until it became a dirt track. It was narrow and they were surrounded by tall trees on either side.

Bella hadn't been to this part of La Push before. It was more remote and out of the way. She peered out of the windscreen with baited breath as she waited for a gap in the trees. She was rewarded seconds later as the thick shrubbery parted and Jacob parked the VW Rabbit outside a small wooden cabin. It certainly couldn't really be described as a lodge. Wood was piled up against one wall. Fishing rods and tackle were leaning beside it. The cabin was very basic and probably only had one bedroom.

Jacob noticed Bella's disappointment and laughed darkly. "When I said holiday lodge I was kinda exaggerating. Quil's family rent it out to the hikers and fishermen who come to this area to fish during the summer months. It's really only a place to crash." He switched off the engine and climbed out of the car. He ran around to the other side and opened Bella's door before she had even unclipped her seat belt.

"Thanks." Bella took Jacob's proffered hand as he helped her climb out of the Rabbit. The ground was slippery with mud so she was forced to cling to him as he guided her to the front porch. "Wow, it sure is creepy." She jumped when an owl suddenly hooted. It was early in the day for a night bird, but it was very dark. The trees encroached around the cabin, giving it an eerie quality. There was a light mist in the air, probably caused by the big lake nearby, which only enhanced the other worldly ambience.

Jacob found the spare key which was hidden under a plant pot and opened the cabin. No one had been inside for months. The atmosphere was musty and dank. The first thing he did was open the windows to let in some fresh air. Dust motes swirled in the air and made Bella cough. Jacob rummaged through the cupboards in the small kitchenette and found some candles. He lit them and placed them on the rustic looking table. The interior reeked of fish. Jacob hadn't been joking when he said the main occupants in the summer were fishermen.

"How much do the Ateara's charge for this?" Bella coughed again, and then sneezed as the dust tickled her nose.

"Quite a lot, this is a prime fishing location." Jacob pulled out a chair and motioned for Bella to sit. She did so but continued to gaze around the small cabin with a perplexed expression. "It's not so bad when it's cleaned up a bit. Give me a moment and I'll get a fire going."

"You're not leaving me alone in here." Bella said in alarm as he headed for the door.

"The firewood is outside." Jacob reminded her. "You've faced rabid vampires, I'm sure a little dark won't spook you." He smiled, his white teeth flashing in the half dark. It was the first time she had seen him smile like that in a long time. Bella couldn't help but return it. He nodded at her before disappearing outside.

While he was gone Bella got up from her seat and wandered around the small cabin. There wasn't much to see. There was a basic kitchenette, one small bedroom with an en-suite bathroom attached. That only consisted of a shower, toilet and sink. The toilet was one of those chemical ones which gave off an odd odour. There was no sophisticated plumbing here. They were out in the wilds, well sort off. Despite the bizarre nature of the place she found herself relaxing. It was good to escape for a little while, to try and push away thoughts of Edward and the aborted wedding. Bella went back to the kitchenette and inspected it. There was a stove powered by gas canisters. She wondered whether to test it, but decided against it. Knowing her she'd probably blow the place up by accident.

Jacob soon returned. He smiled again when he caught her trying to dust the place with an old rag she had found. She continually sneezed and he couldn't stop thinking how cute she looked. He gazed at her for a while until she caught him staring. His smile faded quickly and he hurriedly went to start the fire to create a distraction. He had brought her here to talk. He knew that they would definitely not be interrupted. Soon he had a big blaze going. The fire lit up the cabin and with the candles, created a cosy atmosphere and chased away the strangeness of the place. He threw an old blanket he had filched from his car onto the floor and settled down. Jacob motioned for Bella to join him. She hesitated a moment before doing so. She felt suddenly shy and awkward and couldn't explain why.

"We should talk." Jacob was the first to speak.

"Yes." Bella sat beside him on the blanket in front of the fire with her knees drawn up to her chest. She glanced at him, intending only for it to be brief, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. He looked so handsome, his face half in shadow, half illuminated by the fire. He was staring into the flames as if seeking answers to a puzzle there was no solution to. "Does it still hurt?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Hurt?" Jacob questioned absently. He didn't turn to look at her but kept staring at fire.

"You once told me that it hurt when you phased. That you hurt all over. Is it still like that?" Bella persisted.

Jacob finally tore his eyes away from the fire and turned to study her, frowning. "Why do you want to know that now?"

"I've always wanted to know." Bella found that it was true. She couldn't understand why she had never mentioned it before, but then she had been so self-absorbed back then, that it had probably not occurred to her. She felt ashamed of herself.

"It wasn't really a physical pain, more emotional." Jacob explained. "One moment I was arguing with dad, the next everything exploded and my head was touching the ceiling. He had to let me outside otherwise I would have wrecked the place."

"Oh, Jake." Bella reached out and a put a comforting hand on his arm. His eyes were drawn to it and he carefully put his hand over hers. The contrast in their skin tone was striking, but so beautiful.

"It was hard at first. I had so much pent up anger inside. It was like every small thing I had ever been angry or resentful about built up into this red mist and I couldn't control it. That was the scariest part, not feeling in control." Jacob admitted.

"You always hid it well." Bella drew closer to him. She was captivated by the expression on his handsome face. He was struggling to find the right words to describe how he had felt when it first happened.

"Keeping away from you was the hardest. When Sam ordered me to stay away…." Jacob left the rest unsaid and raised his eyes to hers.

"It's lucky we both share a stubborn streak, huh." Bella said softly.

"I guess." Jacob took her hand away from his arm and splayed her fingers over his heart instead. Tears pricked at Bella's eyes as she felt the strong, steady beat up its tempo where she touched his hot skin. "Do you regret last night?" He asked again.

Bella shook her head. "No. I missed you terribly when you were gone. I didn't realise how much. I kept bugging Seth daily. He couldn't tell me much. Only that the pack could feel you, but that you refused to engage with them. Where did you go?" Her eyes roamed his face again; she was panicked and full of remorse. She had driven him away from his family, his home. She had broken his heart, just as surely as she was breaking Edward's. Thinking of her abandoned groom only enhanced her misery. She shook her head to get rid of Edward's image from her mind, but he refused to stop haunting her.

"You're thinking of him again." Jacob said bitterly. He watched the strain on Bella's face. She always got that look on her face whenever the bloodsucker invaded her thoughts. He felt her beginning to withdraw from him, and he felt suddenly angry. "I went to Canada, Bella." He spat. "It was so much easier giving into my primal side. I didn't have to feel. I hate feeling." He yelled the last words at her as he pushed her hand away from his heart.

Bella felt utter devastation. "I'm sorry." She apologised. She rose to her knees and cupped his face between her hands. "I'm sorry."

Bella placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to work the knots out of his muscles, trying to get him to relax. Her touch always worked. It did now. Despite his resentment, Jacob responded to her light touches. Her lips were trailing kisses over his face, sliding down his neck, and then his left shoulder.

"That tickles." He admitted.

Bella's fingers slid under his shirt and ran over his taut stomach. His muscles tightened under her hand. "Come here." Jacob's voice was commanding, his eyes blazing with something she couldn't define. He pulled her around to sit on his lap and kissed her, full on the lips. Heat rushed through her body, racing along every nerve. Quickly Bella pulled Jacob's shirt over his head. She marvelled at his skin, so perfect and flawless, just as it always would be. She leaned down to kiss his breastbone and followed the line over his stomach. He groaned as she reached the waistband of his jeans, breathing heavily. Bella couldn't believe how powerful she felt, eliciting this reaction from him. She straddled him, pushing his jeans down over his hips. Jacob groaned again, rolling Bella onto her back and shrugging off his jeans in one swift movement. He lifted the hem of her t-shirt and kissed his way up from her naval until he reached her bra. The warmth of his lips was making her melt.

Jacob inhaled sharply as Bella shrugged off her t-shirt and arched her back. His hands skimmed up her body sending heat trails in their wake. He slipped one behind her back and unclipped her bra. She let it fall down her arms until it fell onto the growing pile of abandoned clothes. Bella rolled onto her back again while Jacob unfastened her jeans and pulled them off, along with her panties. He began to reverse his kisses until he reached her naval. Then he went lower and lower. Bella's fingers fisted in his hair as she suddenly realised his intent. As his warm tongue lapped at her, she cried out, glad that they were in an isolated place and she could express herself without fear of discovery.

* * *

Bella wanted him so much that even a light stirring of his breath made her gasp. His warm hands massaged her breasts, squeezing one nipple, while pressing light kisses to the other. She quivered against him, unable to contain the pleasurable sensations he was invoking. His hands moved up her sides and he hovered over her, his dark eyes seeking hers. Bella gazed up at him, her breathing ragged and her nerve endings on fire. It felt good to be loved this way. It wasn't just about the way he touched her, but the way he filled her, the way he gazed at her as if she was the only woman left on earth, or like he was a starving man seeking sustenance, and she was the only one who could give him what he needed.

Bella reached for his shoulders, her fingertips brushing lightly over his hands, the crook of his elbow, his muscular biceps. She gripped him, pulling herself up until she was perfectly aligned with his hot body. His kisses were deep and strong as one arm slid under her arched back, pressing her tightly to him. Her legs wrapped around him as his hardness slid easily inside. He shifted, resting his weight on his elbows as he started a steady rhythm. He wrapped his arms around Bella, encasing her in a warm embrace, his lips burning with his need for her.

First it built in her belly, deep inside where he touched her. He stoked the flames of her desire with each thrust, each subtle touch of his fingers on her sensitive skin, by the way his lips moved on hers as they kissed. She felt his muscles quiver under his skin; breathy moans escaped her as she reached the pinnacle of release. Electricity thrummed between them. Jacob buried his face in the crook of her neck as he came. Her thighs squeezed every essence from him as she rode the wave of her own orgasm. Jacob's movements slowed, until he stopped, covering her like a warm blanket as they fell into a light doze, encased in each other's arms.

* * *

Bella awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned, rubbing her eyes as she eased herself away from Jacob's heavy body. He was lying on his front, his cheek resting on her hair, one arm and leg thrown possessively across her body. The more she tried to move the more he tightened his hold. Bella gave up. She fumbled for her jeans which were lying in a heap beside her and managed to slide the cell phone out of her pocket. When she glanced at the screen she was alarmed to see it read seven o'clock. They had been gone for hours. It was Charlie.

A loud howl outside startled her so much she dropped the phone. Seconds later there was a loud rap on the front door of the cabin. For someone who moments ago had refused to open his eyes, Jacob was suddenly awake and alert. He rose to his feet, quickly yanking on his jeans as he hurried to the door. "Get dressed." He pleaded.

Bella scrambled to get her clothes on. There was another sharp rap on the door. Jacob cursed, checking that Bella was decent before he pulled the door open. "You didn't need to track me down." He snapped at the intruder.

Sam Uley eyed him coolly before throwing a mortified Bella a look of disgust. "Get ready to go, we leave now." He ordered Jacob. He soon disappeared out of sight, knowing that Jacob could not refuse his command.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Dawn**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! Warning, if you hate angst then avoid this chapter, it is full of it….**_

 **Part Three**

The atmosphere on the drive back was strained. Jacob had hardly spoken and Bella didn't dare to engage him in conversation. What would be the point? It was clear from the tense set of his shoulders that he was chaffing under the weight of carrying out Sam's orders. Jacob had changed. Bella had seen it as soon as she set eyes on him when he had made his welcomed return. So far she had only seen brief flashes of the boy she knew, but they had only come through their new intimacy. Jacob would give her a tender glance or touch her face with a loving caress, but apart from that, the old miseries threatened to consume them. Bella had tried to call Charlie back. She was desperate to know the outcome of his meeting with the Cullen's. She fought back her guilt that they had been gone longer then they had promised Billy. Jacob's father had to be frantic. She wondered whether he had been the one to ask Sam to track them down. Bella held up her cell in front of her, waving it about as she tried to get a signal, but sighed in frustration when her phone failed to connect.

"We'll be there soon enough." Jacob finally spoke, starling her out of her introspection.

"I wish we hadn't fallen asleep." Bella lamented.

Jacob's jaw flexed and his fingers clamped down on the steering wheel. "I'm not going to apologise for wanting some time alone with you." He snapped.

"But we promised we wouldn't be long." Bella pointed out. Her words held no sway with Jacob; he frowned, not bothering to reply as he swung the car onto the dirt track leading to his house.

"And here he is." Jacob snarled as he spotted Sam Uley loitering outside his house. "The almighty Alpha."

"Jake." Bella was alarmed at the anger in his tone. "Calm down."

"No." Jacob suddenly darted out of the car. He charged over to Sam, not bothering to listen to Bella's pleas to stay put.

Bella was forced to watch them confront each other. Harsh words were exchanged and at one point she was worried that it might end in fisticuffs. Whatever Jacob was saying was riling up the normally cool headed Uley. Bella climbed out of the car as their shouting escalated. Jacob shoved Sam, his eyes burning with a deep rage. Sam's hands curled into fists as he tried to restrain himself from knocking Jacob to the ground. Bella had never seen them so fractured and at each other's throats. She hurried over to join them, vaguely thinking if she got between them then she could somehow separate them before they fought. Charlie and Billy, alerted by the yelling, appeared on the front porch. Before Bella had a chance to intervene, her father did. He hurriedly placed himself between the warring youths and spread his arms out, separating them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie's eyes flicked warily between them. Billy stayed on the front porch. His eyes, so like his son's, gazed at the two combatants anxiously.

"Nothing." Jacob muttered. "We are done here." He gave Sam one last fierce glare before he stalked into the house, passing his own father with barely a greeting.

Charlie frowned, unsure of what to do now. Sam had masked his anger behind his usual stoical expression again. He stepped away from Charlie, nodded at Billy, before striding off toward the forest. As he passed Bella he gave her another look of disgust which made her shrivel inside. "Bells." She jumped when she heard her father's voice. Charlie was standing beside her now, peering at her curiously. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Bella hung her head, hiding her face behind a long swathe of her hair, as she tried to sort through her chaotic emotions. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it. Bella felt tears prick at her eyes and she found herself leaning into her father as she sought comfort.

"We should go home." Charlie gently began to steer her toward the cruiser. "We can talk more after we've had a chance to…"

"NO." Jacob's voice resounded through the air like a crack of thunder. It made father and daughter jump in alarm. He had come back out of the house as soon as Uley had left.

"Jacob." Billy chastised his son.

"Don't." Jacob warned him. He was still full of frustrated anger at his father for calling Sam behind his back and asking him to track him down. That along with his rage at Uley's superior attitude was making it hard for him to keep his cool.

"We'll see you later. Right now I want to get my daughter home." Charlie scrutinised Jacob carefully. Like Bella, he was astonished at the change in his best friend's son. He wondered what the hell had happened in the time he had been away.

Jacob ignored Charlie and looked directly at Bella. He saw her skin flush and her eyes glance guiltily toward her father. "Dad, I can't leave right now. Can you just wait a while?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Yes, come inside." Billy said faintly. He gazed at his son, sadly. He felt dejected. Everything was spiralling out of control. He worried that if Bella left than Jacob might lose it completely. "I'll make us a drink."

Charlie let out a frustrated sigh. "We'll be in soon. I want to talk to my daughter in private." When he saw Jacob's frown deepen, Charlie stared him down, asserting his authority as the parent. Jacob was the one to break the staring contest as he seemed to decide there was no point in continuing the battle of wills. He had gotten a reprieve. They weren't leaving, yet.

* * *

Father and daughter sat in the cruiser. Charlie had given her a brief rundown of what had happened at the Cullen's. " _He_ wasn't even there." He said, referring to Edward.

This didn't come as a surprise to Bella. She had a gut feeling that Edward would avoid a showdown with her father. "So, who was there?" She asked cautiously.

"I spoke to Carlisle and his wife, Esme." Charlie revealed. "She was very upset." He saw his daughter wince and he patted her hand. "I had a feeling they already knew that the wedding wouldn't take place. It was something that he said. If I didn't know better I think he knows about what happened between you and Jacob." Charlie cleared his throat. He felt uncomfortable referring to sex. He rubbed his chin and took a few seconds to regain his composure.

Bella couldn't stop the tears this time. Edward had to be so anguished that he couldn't face seeing her father. She needed to see him, to try and explain her side of things. But then she shrank into herself again. How could she ever excuse her betrayal? She listened absently as Charlie continued on with his story. She heard him say that he and Carlisle had exchanged pleasantries before the doctor had said something that had annoyed Charlie. "He said he understood my need to protect you, and that it was only right that he should give me a friendly warning about those you associated with, referring to Jacob particularly. He mentioned your broken wrist."

Those words pulled Bella out of her funk. She raised her head, her tears drying on her cheeks as she stared at her father in alarm. "He said what?"

"He mentioned your broken wrist. It was as if he was inferring that Jacob was the one who broke it." Charlie paused, scrutinising his daughter's reactions carefully. Her brown eyes were blazing with indignation, but also something else, guilt perhaps. "I told him in no uncertain terms that he was stepping out of line making accusatory and unfounded accusations like that. I reminded him how often you had been injured while under his care. That quietened him. He apologised profusely and said he meant no disrespect. That he was just concerned for your wellbeing and that you had become like a daughter to him."

Bella didn't know what to say. She wilted under Charlie's stern gaze and turned her head aside so he could no longer see the myriad of expressions crossing her face. Charlie reached out to stop her hands wringing in her lap. He took hold of her left wrist, the one she had inadvertently broken after spending the day with Jacob in La Push. He held it up to the light in the cab and his eyes were drawn toward the scar adorning the underneath of her palm. It flashed silver. He heard Bella gasp as she tried to yank it out of his hold, but he kept a firm grip on her wrist. It was the first time he had seen the scar so clearly, and it was obvious now that it was no ordinary scar. It was a bite mark. He could see the indentations of teeth clearly. "Explain this." He demanded.

Bella crumbled. Years of deceit, of covering up the truth, of being forced to lie to his face, to hurt him because she wasn't allowed to share the truth, made her defences come tumbling down. Her vision blurred as tears burned her eyes. "I was bitten by a vampire." She choked out.

Charlie's eyes opened wide…..

* * *

"I was worried. It was late. I didn't know where you were. I thought…."

"I said I was coming back and I meant it." Jacob interrupted Billy. "You had no right to send Sam after me."

"I had every right." Billy retorted bitterly. "You ran away. You left your brothers. You left me."

"I needed space to clear my head. Are you telling me that I wasn't allowed even that?" Jacob spat. He paced back and forth. Months of repressed anger were spewing forth. He was sick of being told what to do, of being lectured by everyone. Hadn't he sacrificed enough already. When was it his turn to have some peace? "I am done taking orders from Uley, from being judged by him. He has no right to look down on me for the choices I've made."

"He is concerned for you, as am I." Billy pled desperately.

"No he's not, he's become power hungry. He despises me because he feels I've neglected my duty. He thinks he's above us all. He's one to talk." Jacob snapped. "Look at the devastation he's caused."

"That was beyond his control." Billy was aghast. "His imprint with Emily…"

"Destroyed three lives." Jacob interjected again before his father could continue. "And before you throw that reason that Bella and I shouldn't be together, that's all bullshit. I get to choose, me."

"But she didn't choose you." Billy said quietly. He was still ignorant of the changed circumstances between his son and Bella. He had no idea of the intimacy they had recently shared.

Jacob hated arguing with his father. He hated the way their once easy father/son relationship had become fractured of late. However he wouldn't tolerate his interference when it came to his romantic relationship with Bella. He knew it came from a place of love and concern, but it was also mixed with his belief that she wasn't the one for him. That just made Jacob all the more bitter and caused the division to widen between them. Jacob turned away from Billy, refusing to engage further in this pointless back and forth. He knew that if it continued one of them would say something they might never be able to take back.

* * *

"I've been frightened for so long." Bella wailed. Her head was resting against Charlie's chest. Her tears soaked his shirt. He looked above her head, his face awash with devastation. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bella babbled on, unburdening herself in a torrent of words. He had trouble keeping up with her, but when she revealed the truth about her second attempt at running away, his expression became grim.

"It was never the same when I came back." Bella mumbled incoherently. "I was scared all the time. There wasn't a moment to breathe."

Charlie listened in stunned silence as she told him about the aftermath of her time away in Italy, about the subsequent nightmares, the living hell of waiting for Victoria to exact her vengeance. She sobbed harder when she revealed the real reason behind Jacob's injuries, how devastated and scared she had been, and how she blamed herself for all of it. "He nearly died." She gulped in air, trying to draw it into her lungs. "I nearly killed him. You see why I had to let him go."

Charlie's hand cradled the back of her head and Bella fisted his shirt in her hands. She was on the verge of hysteria. "I hated lying to you. I hated it. I hate myself most of all. I look in the mirror and despise what I see. I caused all this. When the wedding drew nearer I felt like I was suffocating under the weight of it all…..then Jacob came back."

"Yes, he came back." Charlie echoed her words. He stroked her hair for a long time, offering the only comfort he could until she eventually ran out of tears. Her sobs quietened until only the sound of her deep breathing remained.

* * *

Billy made some hot drinks in silence. Jacob sat on the couch. Neither spoke to each other. The front door opened. Charlie and Bella finally emerged. Jacob rose to his feet as soon as he laid eyes on her. His greeting died on his lips as soon as he saw the anguish on her beautiful face. Charlie never spoke to him. Instead he strode past Jacob as if he wasn't even there and headed straight to join Billy in the kitchen.

"I couldn't lie anymore." Bella whispered brokenly to Jacob. She felt exhausted. "I'm sorry." Without waiting for his response she fled the house.

Jacob glanced toward the kitchen, torn between running after her or supporting his father against Charlie's wrath. He chose the former.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Dawn**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Four**

Bella didn't know where she was headed when she took Jacob's car. She had seen the keys on the table and made a grab for them before fleeing the house. She had nearly dropped the keys as she tried to open the driver's door; she was so anxious that Jacob might come after her. She was surprised that he hadn't done so already, but then she had left an awful mess for him to clear up. Bella didn't regret telling Charlie. The way her father had handled the shocking information had surprised her. She wished she had confided in him sooner. There had been no big meltdown like she had expected, no blame, or lectures. Instead he had reacted calmly and with focus. Still, she had betrayed the pack and Jacob by revealing their secret. She had betrayed Edward too, for the second time. Bella crunched the gears as she shot off. The Rabbit jerked, not used to being driven so badly. In her rear view mirror she saw Jacob finally come out of the house. She shot him an anguished look before she tore away, leaving dust motes in her wake.

* * *

Jacob phased. He would be able to keep up with Bella if he was running as a wolf. He didn't allow himself time to think. Thinking had gotten him into enough trouble as it was. Bella was running away just like he had. It was another thing they had in common. When things got tough, they ran. He was used to the speed his car could go; he had built it from scratch after all. He weaved and bobbed between the trees as he kept pace with the Rabbit. He was glad he had keen night vision. Bella had forgotten to switch on the headlights; she was driving blind in the dark. He wished he could communicate with her to warn her she was taking a risk. But in this form he could only howl, which only increased Bella's desperation. She sped up, glancing at the side of the road, seeing the red flashes of Jacob's fur as he matched the cars speed effortlessly.

"Please go home." Bella said aloud as if Jacob could hear her. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, more that she was afraid to. She had landed him in a whole heap of trouble. She had promised to keep the pack a secret, and now she had allowed her guilt and unhappiness to break her vow of silence. She wondered what Charlie was saying to Billy right now. She knew that her father was angrier with his best friend than anyone else. So much distress could have been prevented if he had been in the know. Bella's driving became erratic as she neared the treaty line. She spun the wheel and braked hard.

 _Edward was standing in the middle of the road, almost as if he had been waiting for her…._

* * *

Edward was in the car before Bella had time to blink. He easily moved her over to the passenger side and strapped her in even before she had a chance to draw breath. Then he slammed his foot on the accelerator and tore off at high speed. Bella heard an enraged howl. Jacob appeared out of the forest encroaching on the side of the road. He had seen Edward's ploy and was trying to prevent him driving off with Bella. He ran into the road, causing Edward to swerve violently. The breath was stolen from Bella's body as she jerked forward. Edward cursed. He spun the car around in one swift movement and managed to circumnavigate his way around Jacob. He knew that the wolf would not want to place Bella in too much danger. When he was free he sped up again. Jacob sprinted after them, but was forced to dive back into the forest when another car coming the other way appeared around the bed. He couldn't risk being seen. It was hard for him to keep up now that Edward was driving and he was forced to abandon the chase when the town of Forks came into sight.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Bella had finally regained the ability to breathe. She twisted her head around awkwardly as she sought in vain to see Jacob, but he was already out of sight. They had reached the main high street. Edward had reduced his speed now that they were surrounded by others.

"He gave me little choice." Edward glanced at her, frowning when he saw her fiddling with her seat belt. He put his hand out and stopped her. "It's safer if you keep strapped in."

"Drop me home, Edward." Bella demanded as she saw the Swan house come into view.

"I was going to anyway. " Edward was surprised by her tone of voice. It wasn't often she spoke to him in such a harsh manner. He could count on one hand how many times she had actually done so, and most of them were to do with Jacob Black. He pulled into the driveway and parked the Rabbit. As soon as the engine died he was out of the car and opening Bella's door.

Bella uneasily placed her hand in his as he assisted her out of the car. He shut the passenger door and slipped his arm around her waist to guide her to the front door. After getting used to Jacob's warm touch, feeling Edward's cold one made her shiver. Bella hid it though. She didn't want to hurt him more than she had already. She had a lot of explaining to do. She tried not to think of Jacob, she knew if she did her will would crumble. She had to concentrate on one thing at a time. Edward ambushing her had thrown her through a loop. She fumbled with the front door keys and became irked when Edward took them from her and quickly opened the door.

"I could have done that." Bella said testily as she led the way inside. She should be used to him taking control, but right now it irritated her immensely.

"Your hands were shaking." Edward replied smoothly. He gave her one of his dazzling smiles and gently steered her toward the lounge.

Bella frowned, and changed direction. She went into the kitchen instead. This was her territory. It was somewhere she felt at home. Immediately she began to make a drink. She opened her mouth to offer Edward one, forgetting in her haste that he couldn't eat or drink. She shook herself, trying to clear her head of his sweet aroma. He was so close; she could feel the chill emanating from his body as he stood behind her. Bella shivered, sighing when Edward misconstrued it and immediately took over making the coffee. "You're still shaking." He said. "I know you must have been scared. I am sorry it came to that."

Bella didn't respond. She took her coffee and cradled the hot mug between her hands. The heat reminded her of Jacob and she calmed down a little. "Edward, sit down."

Edward looked at her curiously as he did as she asked. He pulled out a chair and sat opposite her gracefully. Bella met his gaze steadily. Her eyes roamed his handsome face. She took in the sharp planes of his cheekbones, the long lashes surrounding his golden brown eyes. His skin was as white as snow. For once there were no dark circles underscoring his eyes. He had spent the night before the wedding hunting. "What are you thinking, my love?" He asked eventually when she remained quiet. "We need to collect the rest of your things before we leave."

"Excuse me." Bella was confused by his statement. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her mug tighter.

"It's all arranged." Edward continued. He reached across as if to hold her hand but Bella didn't reciprocate. She kept her fingers curled around her mug. Edward's brow furrowed at her lack of response. He withdrew his hand and looked at her with concern. "I know we need to discuss what happened. I would prefer to do it in other surroundings. This house…" He looked around sadly. "Being here just reminds me of what happened between you and…." He couldn't say Jacob's name. He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm his nerves. "Bella, I understand why it happened. I know you have feelings for him. You are human, and you have human frailties. Of course you craved physical affection. I wanted to give you that; I am going to give you that. I'm old fashioned I guess. I wanted to do it the traditional way. I forget at times that this is not how it is done now. I forgive you." He gave her another heart melting smile.

"You forgive me." Bella echoed him.

"Yes." Edward leaned forward eagerly. "Alice foresaw….well not literally." He sighed again. "She guessed that something might happen between you and _him_." He still refused to use Jacob's name. "That's why we urged you to take the pill. We didn't want to have to deal with any unforeseen _accidents_ …."

Bella felt a cold shiver start from her scalp and run right to the tips of her toes. "Carlisle advised me to take the pill to regulate my periods." She ignored Edward's slight look of distaste at discussing such a personal issue.

"Yes, it was to help with your cramps." Edward realised he had slipped up. He tried to contain the damage, but it was too late. Bella was on her feet and withdrawing from him. "Love, we… I was only thinking of you. I told you I understand how torn you've been. But think of everything we've overcome already to be together. I am willing to forego the wedding for now. We can still take the holiday. It doesn't have to be a honeymoon. That can come later. We can travel, just be together, and see the sights….." He was getting increasingly desperate.

"You should leave now." Bella told him quietly.

"You don't mean that." Edward faltered. He rose gracefully to his feet and held out his arms as if to embrace her. "I can give you the physical affection you crave. If that's what you feel you need then…."

"Do you even hear yourself? The word is sex, Edward." Bella saw him flinch at such an uncouth reference to the act of procreation. "It's not that I crave sex, it's a natural part of being in a loving relationship."

"I love you." Edward stated firmly. He stepped forward, but Bella stepped back. "Don't do this." He sounded so defeated that Bella almost crumbled. She hated herself for hurting him, but carrying on with this charade would only make them both unhappy. She had changed; being with him hadn't been the same since she had returned from Italy. Seeing the true nature of vampirism up close had scared her, it was just another reminder after James just how deeply infected with fear she was around them now. Of course she had tried to deny it, she had put it down to the anxiety of being stalked by Victoria, but when she had been vanquished, Bella had still been afraid.

"I'm so sorry. I can't be with you anymore. I know it's hard for you to understand, but I've changed." Bella didn't have the heart to confess that she was afraid around him now, on tenterhooks as she waited for the next disaster to befall them. She didn't belong in his world. He had said it to her once and she had failed to see the truth in his words, but now she said them back to him full of understanding. "I don't belong in your world, Edward. I never did. I never will."

"This can't be the end." Edward said mournfully. His face was so full of anguish that Bella had to turn her back on him because she couldn't bear to witness it.

"I'm sorry, but it is." Bella whispered with such finality that even Edward couldn't deny it.

* * *

Jacob saw his car parked in the Swan's driveway. He felt like setting it alight. The car he had lavished long hours rebuilding was tainted now. He kicked the rear door in anger. Seeing the huge dent did little to calm his rage. It had been building slowly ever since he had seen Bella take off with Edward in his beloved car. Had she planned this escape all along? It seemed too convenient that the leech was at the treaty line, waiting. Jacob stared up at the Swan house. His fingers clenched and then unclenched. He was full of torment. Bella's betrayal had hit him hard. He knew she was in the house. He could smell her; he could smell the leech's sickening scent too. He tried to listen, but couldn't hear any talking. He dreaded to think what else they could be doing. The thought was sacrilege. He hovered in the drive, battling with himself, trying to calm his anger, to smother the hurt and despair that seemed to be his constant companions. He was drowning and didn't know how to save himself.

He was taken unawares when the front door suddenly opened. Bella emerged. She watched him warily; her eyes and expression showing exhaustion. "You can come in now. He's gone." She said wearily. "I sent him away."

Jacob's posture relaxed. His fear and worry melted away. Bella turned to go back inside and he followed.

* * *

"Don't speak." Bella whispered with her fingers on his lips.

Jacob looked at her with understanding. There was gentleness in his eyes that Bella hadn't seen since his return. She relaxed, falling back on her bed, Jacob hovering over her, his gaze flicking to her lips.

Bella closed her eyes as he kissed his way down her body. His mouth found her stomach, his lips burning against her skin. . She loved the heat that surged through her whenever Jacob touched her, melting everything inside. She fluttered, light as air, shuddering, while it seemed that it was only Jacob, on top of her, that kept her from floating away. Jacob was going slow, agonisingly slowly, teasing her, torturing her with his burning touch, working her up into a fever pitch of excitement. Bella smiled as he lifted her shirt, kissing his way up her torso as he exposed her naked skin to the cool air.

Jacob pulled back, taking in her nakedness with a hungry expression. Then slowly, methodically, he kissed her. His tongue was soft against her breasts. He nipped gently and then took her nipple in his mouth. His warm fingers skated over her abdomen, barely registering as he slipped his hand under her panties to push them off. Bella squirmed under his tantalising assault on her senses. She kicked them off, before hurriedly discarding the rest of her clothes. Jacob's concentration wasn't broken, his tongue flickered against her nipples, the flesh under his fingers swelling and becoming taut.

Bella couldn't take the slow pace, but Jacob wouldn't be hurried. His lips trailed down her stomach, over her hips, caressing her thighs, and parting them. Her breathing was ragged now. She lay back, trying to contain her soft moans as his mouth skimmed down her inner thigh, his lips tracing circles behind her knee. Bella's fingers gripped the bedcovers. She breathed deeply, enjoying the teasing, as well as the excruciating torment. Her body begged to be sated, but she knew Jacob was doing this purposefully. His tongue burned her skin wherever it touched, sending her nerve endings aflame. She had asked him not to talk and he was true to his word. The only sound in the room was their rapid breathing.

Bella's back arched as Jacob moved back up her body. She clawed at his shoulders before grabbing his butt and pressing her core against his hardness. She kissed him deep and hard, now taking the control, after enduring his sweet torture. Jacob pressed her so close to his body that there was not a sliver of space between them. Bella gasped, moaning as he wrapped her in one arm and rolled onto his back, leaving her straddling him. His hands rested on her thighs as he looked up at her, a smile playing about his lips.

 _Two could play at that game…_

Bella shifted suddenly, her hand wrapping around his length as she guided him inside her. She laughed at the shocked look on his face and was rewarded with a groan when she took all of him in. Bella rocked her body, giving up all pretence at slowness. Jacob bucked against her, all his restraint gone. Each thrust was deeper than the last. Bella was riding a wave of bliss. She arched upwards, her fingers sinking in her hair as she pulled it to one side. Jacob's breathing was speeding up, his mouth opened as if to speak, but Bella shook her head.

"No words." She reminded him, leaning forward. His hands were on her shoulders, then tracing the curve of her spine as they continued to move in a fluid motion.

Bella trembled. She was so close. Her thighs tightened around him. Jacob's hands landed on her hips and he helped her, lifting her up, then down. Perspiration coated their skin. He was so hot, she was so hot. The burning ache heightened and Bella fell over the edge. She clamped around him, falling forward, her head resting under his chin as he too found his release. She lay spent on top of him. His breathing slowed down, as did hers. Bella trembled, enjoying the feel of his fingers running through her hair.

 _This time when her cell went off she ignored it. Whoever was on the other end could wait…._

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Dawn**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Five**

It was Sam who came to find them again. They had ignored the ringing cell phone and the landline too. They had found a modicum of peace and didn't want real life to intrude just yet. But it did, in the most upsetting of ways. Sam banged on the front door of the Swan house, calling out to Jacob. He made no pretence at politeness when Jacob and Bella finally emerged after he wouldn't stop pounding on the door.

"Billy has been rushed to hospital." He said before Jacob could unleash his fury at being disturbed. He gave Bella another long look of disgust. "Once again you have caused nothing but harm. Thanks to you spilling our secret, Billy suffered a seizure as he was so pent up with worry about having to explain to Charlie."

Bella's face drained of colour at this news. Sam gained satisfaction from seeing her so distraught. Jacob was too overcome with grief to even respond to this veiled threat or defend her. He hurried over to his car, recoiling as he opened the door and Edward Cullen's sickly scent wafted over him. He slammed the driver's door shut in anger. "I'm going to phase." He glanced at Bella. "I'll see you there."

Bella nodded. Her legs felt wobbly and she had to hold onto the doorframe to keep herself afloat. She watched Jacob disappear into the trees. Sam began to follow him, but paused, turning to look at Bella one last time. "If you really loved Jacob you would have married the leech and left the area. You see the outcome of your selfish decision to stay. Jacob could lose his father; we could lose the much respected chief of our tribe. You knew how fragile Billy's health was." He reprimanded her.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble. I never expected this to happen." Bella pleaded. Her fingernails dug into the wood as she fought back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Sam. That would only make him despise her even more.

"You never do." Sam muttered. He didn't bother to say anymore, but followed Jacob into the forest.

* * *

Bella didn't take Jacob's car; she drove her old truck instead. She was worried that it wouldn't start. It had been weeks since she had driven it. Edward had provided her with a tank of a vehicle. It even had bullet proof glass. Like everything, he had gone over the top in his quest to keep her safe. Thankfully the old red Chevy rumbled to life. Bella felt comforted by the sound of the loud engine. It drowned out the anxious thoughts running through her frazzled brain. Sam's words had hit home. If Billy died, she would have been the one who killed him through sheer stupidity. She drove slowly, giving herself time to regain her composure. The last thing she wanted to do was add to Jacob's burden by appearing upset. Then there was her dad. Charlie must have been with Billy when he collapsed. When the hospital came into sight, Bella parked her truck and made her way to the reception area. There was no sign of Jacob or Sam, but when she entered the hospital she saw her dad sitting forlornly in the waiting room.

"Bells, thank god." The relief on Charlie's face when he caught sight of her was palpable. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly in a rare display of affection.

"I'm sorry, dad." Bella mumbled. She ran a hand over her eyes to quickly wipe away the tears. "How's Billy? Is Jake with him?"

Charlie guided her over toward an empty chair and sat beside her. "Jake arrived five minutes ago. I didn't have much of a chance to talk to him. The doctors wanted to speak to him about Billy's medications. I couldn't remember all of them." His face was drawn with shame at letting his friend down.

"What happened?" Bella asked cautiously. She held her father's hands and gazed into his brown eyes, so like her own. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Nothing. I swear I hadn't even opened my mouth. Billy just slumped in his chair as if someone had turned off a light inside him. I tried to rouse him with no success. I was forced to call an ambulance. I'm worried it may be his heart." Charlie said fearfully. He was thinking of Harry who had died from a heart attack only months previously. "I was so angry at him, but now all I want is for the old fool to wake up. I can't stand this."

Bella pushed aside her own grief and guilt over Billy's condition to comfort Charlie. She sat beside him, holding his hands, while he stared at his feet in despair. It seemed ages before they had any news. In the end it wasn't Jacob who delivered it but Sam. He came over to Charlie and hunkered down in front of him. "They've stabilised his condition. It wasn't his heart but they are concerned that his blood pressure is very low. They are monitoring him. He's awake though and would like to see you."

"Thank you." Charlie took a few seconds to gather himself together.

Bella felt her own relief wash over her. She went to follow her dad but Sam stopped her. "You should stay here. We don't want to overwhelm Billy."

"Okay." Bella knew what he really meant. He was warning her to keep her distance. Charlie was unaware of what was going on. His sole focus was on seeing his friend. He promised Bella he would be back soon and hurried after Sam as he led the way to Billy's room.

* * *

Bella didn't get to see Jacob. He wouldn't leave his father's side. It was over an hour before her dad returned. Charlie appeared tired, but much relieved that his friend was awake and alert. Bella asked after Jacob, but Charlie told her not to worry. "We should go, give them some space. You can see Jake tomorrow."

She didn't like this idea. Bella felt like she was abandoning him. She badly wanted to offer her support, but with Sam there, and Billy still in a fragile state, she didn't want to make things worse by insisting she see Jacob. Charlie drove the truck home. Bella didn't protest when he climbed into the driver's seat. He had left the cruiser at Billy's after riding in the ambulance with him. "I'll get Mac to pick it up." He told Bella, referring to one of his deputies.

Bella was feeling miserable. She couldn't get Sam's accusations out of her head. He was right. She had done irreparable harm to the pack over the last few months. Each decision she had made had impacted on them greatly. They had risked a lot to keep her human. Jacob has risked a lot. She could see why Sam disliked her, along with Paul and Leah. They had put their lives on the line to protect hers, only to find she was going to end it to become one of the undead. They had seen the toll this had taken on one of their own. Jacob was integral to the pack. What affected him, affected them. To them it must appear as if she was contrary, sinking her hooks into Jacob again when they thought they had seen the last of her. Yes, she could definitely see why they would hate her.

* * *

Bella didn't see Jacob the next day either. She rang his house but got no response. She visited the hospital only to find the whole pack there, keeping guard. This time it was Paul who made her feel unwelcome with a few well-chosen barbs he threw her way. Even her staunch defenders Quil and Embry seemed uncomfortable that she was there. Only Seth showed her any consideration. He promised he would call if there was any news. He confided that Jacob was too caught up with his dad to think of much else. He patted her on the back, looking at her with intense sympathy, as he suggested she go home and wait for Jacob to come to her.

* * *

Bella was on her dad as soon as he came back from work. She had been in the house all day alone, fretting. Despite Seth's suggestion she had sneaked back to the hospital twice more, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jacob, but to no avail. One or another of the pack was always there, so she had to leave again feeling full of frustration and despair. Being at home had given her too much time to think. She had spent an hour talking to her mom. Renee was full of questions about why the wedding was cancelled. Bella had been forced to issue more lies. It was tiring and she was concerned that she would slip up, but Renee seemed satisfied with her vague explanations. She had already booked a flight home. It seemed that she couldn't even be bothered to comfort her daughter face to face. Her needs, like always, came first.

"Are you going to the hospital?" Bella asked Charlie as soon as he walked through the door. Surely the pack couldn't chase her off if she was with him when he went to see Billy.

"I've already been." Charlie revealed. He saw Bella's expression crumble. He sighed, putting his hand on her lower back as he steered her toward he kitchen. "Sit down, kiddo. I'll make us a drink."

"I can do it." Bella said dully.

"I'll do it." Charlie stated firmly as he made her sit down. He took his time making the coffee, covertly watching his crestfallen daughter as he moved around the small kitchen. He could see she was suffering and carrying a lot of guilt. He had seen the same disheartened expression on Jacob's face at the hospital. Nearly losing Billy had devastated Jacob. "There you go." He added the milk and then passed the mug to his daughter.

Bella took the mug from him absently. She curled her fingers around it, absorbing the warmth. It reminded her of Jacob and it only made her miss him more. Charlie sat opposite her and took a sip of his own hot drink, wincing as the coffee burned the roof of his mouth. "I can see you have something to say." Bella murmured as she raised her eyes to her father's.

"Billy is not in great health. He will need a lot of looking after, more so than before." Charlie sighed again and took another gulp of his coffee, this time ignoring the burn. "Jake's burden just got a lot greater."

"I'll help, the others will too. He has you and….." Bella stopped speaking as she realised where her father was going with this. "I see. They don't want me around. That's the crux of it, isn't it?"

"I don't pretend to understand all of it. I can see the tension when your name is mentioned. I am not happy about it, but I've kept my mouth shut for Billy's sake, and Jake's too." Charlie reached out for her hand. "The main priority now is for Billy to return home, rest in a calm environment, with no upsets."

"And I will be the one to cause that upset." Bella finished for him. "I get the message loud and clear. But you've forgotten one thing in all this. Jake. He needs me. I will be there for him no matter what anyone else says."

Charlie hated being the bearer of bad news. He had an in depth conversation with Samuel Uley at the hospital. He had been forthright in his opinions of this tentative new relationship between Jacob and his daughter. They had argued as Charlie heatedly defended his only child, but Sam had shut him down, reminding him that it had only been one day since Bella had been about to pledge herself to another. "Jacob needs no distractions. You can see how much pressure he is under." Sam had pointed out. "The last thing he can handle right now is a tumultuous relationship. He ran away before. Billy needs him here. He is the priority now."

"Bella." Charlie began as he took her cold hand in his. She hadn't even touched her coffee. "I know you care for Jacob, but what has gone on between you is relatively new. You've just ended an intense relationship. Jumping into bed with another is not the way forward. I think the best thing right now is for you to give Jacob some space. Let him get his head together."

"Are you Sam's mouthpiece now?" Bella said bitterly.

"No. I am speaking from my own experience." Charlie confided. "I've not spoken about your mom and me before." His face flushed as he swallowed thickly. "I never told you I was her rebound guy, did I?" Bella stared at him in surprise. "Your mom was all set to marry someone else but he cheated on her. There I was waiting in the wings. We got serious very quickly. For me it was the real thing, for her I was a way to make herself feel better. Her ex may not want her but I did. Then she fell for you. Suddenly we married. We had you, our darling girl, but nothing else. Renee never loved me. The sex was great, but for her that's all it was. There wasn't any real love there."

"Are you saying that's all there is between me and Jake?" Bella was appalled. She snatched her hand out of Charlie's and stood up, scraping her chair along the floor.

"No, I am saying that you shouldn't rush into something to make yourself feel better. It's not fair on you and not fair on Jake." Charlie knew he had blown it. It had all come out wrong. He was never good at explaining himself. "Bells, I think you've misunderstood me."

"No, I understand you perfectly." Bella retorted. She ran from the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room. She reached up, yanked the suitcase from the top of her wardrobe and began to pack her things.

* * *

Jacob got home late in the evening. He was exhausted. He hadn't left the hospital in forty eight hours, but the doctors had finally chased him away. They promised that Billy would be released the next morning. They told him to go home and rest and get the house ready for his father's return. Jacob hadn't had time to think or even feel. Nearly losing his father had hit him hard. It had slammed home how selfish he had been to run away and leave him like he had. He had been doing a lot of selfish things of late. He was full of regret and remorse. He was thankful for the pack's company. There was no blame from them, it was only Sam and Paul who would give him pointed reminders about the way he had been acting, but for Billy's sake he had endured their barbs and remained in control. In truth he agreed with them.

While he was in the hospital he had thought of Bella often, but for once he was going to put his dad first. He knew it would cause tension if she was there so he had refrained from contacting her. Ignoring her only compounded his guilt, Seth had confided that she had visited the hospital on several occasions, but Sam and the others had kept her away. He had been too caught up with worry over his father to chase after her. He just hoped she understood why he hadn't been in contact. As he entered the house he was stunned to smell the tantalising aroma of cooking. He could smell Bella's sweet scent intermingled with it so he definitely knew he was dreaming. That was the consequence of missing her so much. He certainly wasn't prepared to find her in the kitchen.

"Seth let me know you were coming home." Bella smiled at him tentatively, appearing nervous and unsure. "I let myself in with the spare key. I hope you don't mind. I assumed you would be ravenous. I kept away from the hospital. I didn't want to intrude, but I thought I could make myself useful here…."

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Jacob gathered her up in his arms, buried his face in the crook of her neck, and began to cry.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I bet you all thought she was gonna run, didn't you?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Dawn**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for reading this story and for the awesome reviews!**_

 **Part Six**

"I haven't cried like that since mom died." Jacob admitted. He felt a lot calmer now he had unleashed all his pent up emotions. Seeing his father lying in the hospital bed, looking so fragile and unwell, had really impacted on him. It just reminded him how close he was to losing his remaining parent. Even though he had the pack for support, he hadn't felt able to show how distraught he was in front of them. He was supposed to be strong. But with Bella it was different. She had seen him through the best of times and the worst of times. He needed understanding, not pity or remorse.

"I remember that." Bella murmured sympathetically. She recalled how lost Jacob had seemed after Sarah's funeral. Everyone had been caught up making sure the twin's and Billy were okay. Somehow Jacob had fallen through the cracks. She had been visiting Charlie the summer Sarah had lost her life in a fatal car accident. With no one to look after her, Charlie had been forced to take her to the res with him to offer Billy his support. Bella hadn't minded, she felt drawn to Jacob right away. Not for the first time. They had forged a connection on the yearly vacations she had spent with Charlie. Bella remembered sitting with Jacob on the Black's porch and holding his hand while they watched the rain fall as if the spirits in the sky were weeping for Sarah Black's passing just like they were.

"What happened to us, Bella?" Jacob asked suddenly.

Bella was caught by surprise by this question. She shifted closer to him on the couch, gazing into his dark eyes, trying to read where he was going with this. "I don't know." She said eventually.

"It was all so simple before." Jacob continued. He looked around the room, his gaze wistful, appearing sad. "I was happy before I phased. You were coming over every day. We worked on the bikes together. It was all so simple, so safe…."

"I ruined it." Bella lamented. She turned her head aside, hiding her guilty expression from him.

"You didn't ruin anything, Bella. Didn't you hear me? You made me happy." Jacob took her hand in his and drew her closer to him. Bella dared to look back at him. He didn't appear angry or resentful, just full of regret. "Everything changed when I phased. That's where things went wrong."

"You can't change what you are." Bella enclosed his hand in both of hers and held on tight.

"I don't want to. I just wish I could be that boy again. The one who didn't feel weighed down with responsibility, whose only goal in life was to impress the hot girl who seemed to enjoy his company." Jacob smiled wryly, causing Bella to smile back at him.

"I was never hot."

"Yeah, you've always been hot. You just don't see yourself the way I do." Jacob's smile widened. Bella hadn't seen him smile like that for so long. It brought tears to her eyes seeing it. His smile faltered when he noticed the glimmer of tears. He took his hand out of hers and caressed her cheek softly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Bella shook her head. "It's just seeing you smile like that. It's nice." She paused for a second, enjoying the feel of his warm fingers tracing circles on her face. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Jacob questioned. His fingers had drifted down her face to the nape of her neck, leaving little heat trails behind. It was both comforting and incredibly soothing. Bella's whole posture relaxed, she blinked, smiling back at him when he raised one eyebrow. "Is my touch distracting?"

"You know it is."

"Good." Jacob laughed, feeling lighter of heart suddenly. It felt good to talk, share some gentle banter, without the weight of the others judgement bringing them down all the time. It brought home to him just how stressful it was having the pack, his father, Charlie and the elders interfering in his life. Who he chose to love was his choice alone, not theirs. He understood their concern but didn't feel they had a right to try and alter his decisions.

Bella noticed his attention was wandering. He was obviously thinking about something upsetting as his smile had disappeared to be replaced with a frown. She touched his hand, tenderly. It worked. His attention snapped back to her and his expression softened. "You still want to hear my idea."

"Yes."

"Well we had fun rebuilding the bikes, right."

"Uh, huh." Jacob nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"And the Rabbit will need to be fumigated now that…." Bella winced, feeling unable to continue. She felt guilty about Jacob's car. It would reek of Edward for a while. She knew how much he loved the old VW. "I'm sorry that Edward took it." She apologised. "I couldn't get him out of it. I…."

"It's just a car." Jacob shrugged, pretending that it didn't really matter, when it so obviously did.

Bella wasn't fooled. She looked straight into his eyes. "You love that car. You put so much of yourself into rebuilding her. I'm sorry for that, but I thought, as we were reminiscing about the good old days." She made air quotes with her fingers. "It would be a good idea to start a new project. You choose another old wreck. I'll pay for her, and we'll do her up together. She can be the Rabbit mark II."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, uncomprehending. He was captivated by the eager expression on her face and the excitement burning in her eyes. He got caught up in her enthusiasm. It chased away the shadows of the last two days and he smiled. "You're on." He held up his hand and Bella hit it lightly. "High five." Jacob laughed throatily, leaning forward to kiss her, softly, gently, pulling her lower lip between his and releasing it with a small pop.

"Wow, you keep that up and I might just let the dinner burn." Bella could see over his shoulder that the pans were beginning to boil over.

"After dinner I'll make you burn." Jacob said with such seriousness that Bella gasped, knowing full well what he was hinting at. Her skin did actually burn when he made this promise. Jacob chuckled at the red glow on her face. He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Come on, this wolf boy is hungry."

"It seems so." Bella placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet.

* * *

Being on their own, with no pressure on their shoulders, even if just for one night, was cathartic for both of them. They ate their dinner together in comfortable silence. Jacob helped Bella clear the plates and wash the dishes. It felt normal, routine, something every young couple would do of an evening before they settled down for the night. Jacob yearned for that kind of peace. It had been so long since he'd felt it. Now he had it back, he didn't want to let it go. He hadn't allowed himself to think of the future, neither had Bella. They had been trapped in a Groundhog Day scenario. Something or someone was always threatening their lives, for the first time, in a long time, that worry had been taken off the table. There was a chance to think about what happened next. Jacob just wondered what that meant for their fledgling relationship. He didn't know when either of them would ever have as good an opportunity as this again to discuss what they wanted for the future. His father would be coming home from the hospital. Billy would take a long while to recuperate. Tensions would be rife again when Sam and the others found out that Bella had essentially moved in to help him. If they were going to weather the coming storm, Jacob knew they had to show a united front. They needed a plan, a plan to show the others that this thing between them was serious and they were committed to making it work.

"Can we talk?" Jacob asked.

"Sounds serious." Butterflies descended in Bella's stomach and she looked at Jacob warily. His face was so serious. She sat down at the kitchen table and clasped her hands in her lap, waiting for him to drop the inevitable bombshell.

Jacob hated seeing the fear in her eyes. He wanted to erase it. He wanted her to feel safe and at ease, not frightened of the next thing to hurt them. He sat beside her and took her hands, separating them, trying to quieten the tremors that made them shake. "Stop stressing. This is a serious conversation, but not for the reasons you think." He saw her relax and he smiled. "I want to talk about the future. Well our future. I need to know what you want."

"I've never thought about it." Bella suddenly realised this was true. She had no goals at all. All she had been doing for the last two years had been just trying to survive until the next day dawned. She looked helplessly at Jacob. "I don't know."

"That's fine. I mean life hasn't really given either of us much of a chance to plan." Jacob caressed the back of her hands and was rewarded when Bella returned his smile tentatively. "Have you ever thought of going to college?"

"That would mean leaving here." Bella glanced around the house, worried again, fretting about leaving her safe haven.

"Not necessarily." Jacob brought her attention back to him. "If you had the chance what would you like to do?"

Bella frowned, afraid to admit what she had thought of once, a career that had hovered on the edges of her consciousness, but would have been impossible if she had been changed into a vampire. Jacob sensed her struggle. "Just say what you feel." He encouraged her.

"I'd be no good at it. I have no experience whatsoever with kids. I mean I shy away from most human relationships. I'm not very good with people." Bella was babbling now as she tried to make sense of her hidden dream. "But I see my mom…." She hesitated, raising her eyes to meet his; relieved to see he was taking her seriously and not intending to mock her choice. "My mom's a kindergarten teacher. I know she's flighty and seems so childlike herself at times, but when she's in that classroom, standing in front of those kids, with their innocent faces and eagerness to learn, she's like a different person. I want that. I want to be able to broaden young minds, start them on the stepping stones of their academic life. I want them to enjoy reading and writing like I do. I have so many ideas, you know, bubbling away up here." She tapped her head. "I want to share them. I want…." She hesitated again, laughing nervously as she realised she had hardly drawn breath. "Well I think you get my drift."

"I do, and you should." Jacob urged her. "Look, Bells, the one thing I've learned is that life is too short to stop your fears holding you back. You're wrong when you say you don't relate to people well. I've seen you interact with others, you're great. You need to have faith. You would be a great teacher."

"But I would have to go away. It will be years of study." Bella swallowed thickly as her old fears returned.

"I know that." Jacob let go of her hands and cupped her face gently. "But there are so many holidays that you'll be back home more than you are at college anyway. I plan on being too busy myself to miss you too much."

"Doing what may I ask?" Bella asked as her nerves ebbed away. "That's even if I go through with this crazy plan of inflicting myself on the innocent young minds of La Push when I graduate."

"Oh, you've already graduated." They both burst into laughter at this statement. Bella relaxed even more, leaning into him as they shared a loving kiss.

"What about you?" She asked when the kiss was over. "What do you want?"

"Besides you?" Jacob pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and skimming his nose along hers.

"I'm being serious, Jake." Bella put her hands on his broad shoulders and ducked her head so she could see his beloved face better. "I told you my insane idea. What's yours?"

Jacob sighed before looking around his home like she had done earlier. "I can't leave here. Not that I want to." He assured her. "But my dreams for the future are pretty simple. I want a secure job, maybe run my own garage someday. I want to extend this house, make it more family orientated. I want kids, Bella. I want to get married and do all the boring things people our age would run like hell from."

"That sounds like a perfect dream to me." Bella kissed him, letting her mouth linger on his for a moment. "I mean once I've graduated with honours…"

"With honours now." Jacob teased her.

"Why not? You told me to have faith."

"I didn't mean for your head to swell." Jacob laughed as she pouted and kissed her until she had to come up for air.

"Ha, ha." Bella said breathlessly. "You know I think we've just come up with a five year plan."

"I like that." Jacob conceded. "No one can shoot us down in flames now."

"I have a lot of making up to do." Bella's happiness faded a little. "I will make myself worthy."

"You don't have to prove yourself to me." Jacob stated fiercely.

"Not to you. But to the others I do." Bella reminded him.

Jacob was irritated, but knew she was right. "I have some making up to do myself. It's going to be alright. We have our plan, remember." He smiled to lighten the mood again.

"Yeah." Bella returned his smile, sighing softly when his lips captured hers in another lingering kiss.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Dawn**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and for following this short story!**_

 **Epilogue**

Billy was surprised at the transformation, in not just his house, but his son too, when he returned from hospital. Gone was the angry young man he had been since running away, now in his place was a much calmer individual. Billy could not fail to put this down to Bella's presence. During the night Bella had literally tided each room from top to bottom. Jacob had fixed the most urgent jobs that had been neglected during his absence. By the morning they were both tired, but elated with how much they had managed to achieve. Charlie had offered to pick Billy up from the hospital. It was his way of assuaging his guilt at practically chasing Bella out of the house with his bad advice. He had no idea how grateful she was that he had done so. It was this that had prompted her to finally face up to things and stop hiding her true feelings.

They settled Billy in and then four of them had a long talk. Father and daughter went off for a long walk, while father and son stayed in the house, catching up, and both apologising for losing their way. When Charlie and Bella returned, the young couple then left the two men alone to talk through their issues. This had not yet been faced. Charlie had been frightened to even mention his hurt feelings at being kept in the dark by his best friends for years. Billy didn't want to delay things any further. He was done with that. Facing his mortality had brought home how little time he might have left. He didn't want to spend it at odds with his son or missing the best friend he ever had. So the two men talked, they left nothing out, both were as open and honest as it was possible to be. Damage had been done, but it wasn't irreparable. They had been friends for too long to let this come between them for good.

Jacob and Bella weren't idle while Charlie and Billy thrashed out their issues. They had decided to confront their own head on. The pack needed to be faced. They had to be made aware that trying to push Bella out of his life wasn't an option for Jacob. They were together and it was going to stay that way. The pack needed to put aside their concerns regarding Bella and wipe the slate clean. That didn't mean that Bella wasn't going to acknowledge her faults. She was going to face the pack, own them, apologise, but she wasn't going to put up with them judging her future conduct on past mistakes. Jacob's brother's needed to forgive, just as much as she needed to atone for her poor decisions.

The meeting wasn't easy. Harsh words were exchanged, especially from Paul and Leah. Sam stayed silent for a long time, only quietening the others when things got too heated. When the others were done, he said his piece. He wasn't cruel but he made it clear to Bella how her actions had impacted on them all, and how betrayed they all fault after she had literally changed sides, abandoning her family, which they felt she was a big part of, and running back to the Cullen's when she returned from Italy. Bella was aghast at this new insight. She had never thought that the pack regarded her as one of their own. Now that it had been voiced aloud, she could see why they resented her so much. It wasn't just her treatment of Jacob that had them concerned, it was her loyalty. She broke down at this point and it was all Jacob could do to console her. But it was cathartic for all of them, they needed to see this, they needed to see how much she cared, that they meant something to her. It would take time for her to be fully accepted again, but the first steps had been taken, and healing had begun.

* * *

 _ **Five years later;**_

Bella's graduation day had drawn to a close. She had done it, after four years of hard study; her dream was now so close, well almost. After spending the day celebrating with her dad, Jacob and extended family, including the pack, she was now feeling exhausted but happy. While Charlie looked after Billy, Jacob's brothers helped pack away Bella's things to be transported back to La Push. She wouldn't be moving back in with her dad, but into the Black's house which had been fully renovated the previous summer. Jacob was now the proud owner of his own garage. It was still in the fledgling stage but already though word of mouth alone, business was picking up.

They walked together through the college grounds; Jacob's arm was thrown over Bella's shoulders. They strolled along, Bella occasionally saying her last goodbyes to some of the friends she had made while attending. The sun was going down, the sky was ablaze, and it made the fall leaves on the trees shine gold and red as it filtered through the branches. It was a glorious end to an amazing day.

"You're finally gonna be a teacher." Jacob said as he pressed a soft kiss into her hair. He smiled down at her affectionately as she snuggled closer.

"Um…not quite yet." Bella stopped, twisting in his embrace to stare up into his eyes.

"Why not?" Jacob asked curiously. He could see she was building up to something. After all her hard work surely she hadn't changed her mind. "Don't doubt yourself now, honey."

"I'm not doubting myself." Bella smiled, reaching behind to pull something out of the back pocket of her jeans. She passed it silently to Jacob. He took it gingerly, staring at it in confusion, before looking back at her, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "We enjoyed ourselves a little too much on my last vacation." Bella laughed at his reaction, cupping his face in her hands and drawing it close to her own.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Jacob glanced at the pregnancy stick she'd handed him. The two blue lines were clear. "You're gonna be a mom."

"Yep." Bella skimmed her nose along his until she found his lips, kissing him gently, feeling his smile against her mouth all the while. "I'm going to have to put my new career on hold for a while, at least until the baby is a few months old."

"I love you, Bella Swan." Jacob kissed her again, his hands gliding down her sides until they reached her hips. He gripped them, lifting her up, making her squeal in surprise as he swung her around and around, her brown hair burning red in the dying rays of the sun.

 _ **FIN….**_

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
